Nephew of the 1st and 2nd
by jCOOLn
Summary: What if Itama did not die, but faked it so that he would not have to fight in the clan wars. What if he fell in love with a run away Uzumaki woman, and they had a child together. What if Naruto, there son, was forced to use a space time jutsu, and it brought him to the hidden leaf village when a group of ninja kill his family. now naruto must grow up to be a powerful ninja. mokuton


Tobirama was sitting on his back porch reading his erotic novel, and generally enjoying life. He did not have too much responsibility like his brother, and he was highly respected by his pears. Yes all was good for Tobirama, until an ANBU ninja landed in front of him.

"What is it?" asked Tobirama in an annoyed voice. He was just getting to the good part of his book, and wanted to know what the farmer's daughter was going to do with the handsome rogue ninja.

"Sir there was a large explosion in the north section of the village, so we were dispatched to go check it out. When we got there we found a young boy lying in a crater completely naked. We immediately took him to the hospital to be treated, and when he came to we asked him who he was. That was when things started to get weird." Spoke the ANBU, not sure how he was to tell Tobirama what the boy said.

"How did things get weird?" asked Tobirama, as he closed his book, and gave the ANBU a hard look.

"Well he claimed to be your nephew, and the son of your deceased brother Sir." Spoke the ANBU. That's when he was hit by the strongest killing intent he had ever felt in his life. Tobirama looked furious, and the ANBU member for a second thought Tobirama was going to try and kill the kid.

"HOW DARE THAT BRAT SAY SUCH A THING? WHERE IS HE? I WILL KILL HIM!" shouted the angry Tobirama.

"Calm down sir. We thought the same exact thing when he told us this, but then we took a blood test, and well it came out positive. He is you and Hashirama Senju's nephew." Spoke the ANBU ninja. He saw Tobirama calm down almost instantly. It took a second, but Tobirama shout off towards the hospital.

(In the hospital)

"What do you think Hiruzen?" asked the current Hokage, Hashirama Senju.

"Well the test results do not lie, but it is still hard to believe." Spoke Hiruzen. Just then the window was broken in and, a blue blur came through. There was only one thing on Hashirama and Hiruzen's minds.

Hashirama was a tall man with tanned skin, dark eyes and waist-length black hair typically styled in a centre-parted fringe that framed his face, although sometimes he wore it combed-back with two single locks framing his face instead. In most cases, his attire took the form of the standard shinobi dress of his era, consisting of dark red traditional armour — similar to that of samurai — worn over a simple black suit. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, shoulders, thighs and forearms. Each collar of his shoulder guards bore the Senju symbol emblazoned on them. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and his village's forehead protector, after its formation. He often time also carried either a single large scroll strapped to his back or several large ones into battle.

'Why does he have to do that?' were the sad thoughts of those in the room.

"Hashirama did you hear?" shouted the frantic Tobirama.

"No I am just conveniently standing in the right room in the hospital with Hiruzen-chan here for the fun of it." Spoke the sarcastic voice of Hashirama.

Hiruzen was embarrassed by the suffix, and Tobirama sweat dropped at his reply.

"So what have you been able to discover?" asked Tobirama, trying to get out of his embarrassing moment.

"He says he is the son of Itama, our little brother, and an Uzumaki woman, that had run away from her clan." Spoke Hashirama.

"Well I do not remember our brother having green hair, but if that is true then why did Itama not come back?" asked Tobirama.

"You and I both know that Itama loved peace, and hated to fight, so he probably faked his own death so our father would not try and put him back on the battle field against his will." Spoke Hashirama.

Tobirama's face scrunched up at the reminder of their father, the old hard ass. Itama never wanted to fight, and just wanted to learn medical ninjutsu, but there father said that he was a warrior, and that meant he had to learn to fight, even though there many skilled medical ninja in the Senju clan, Hashirama being one of them.

"How did he get here then?" asked Tobirama.

"He said that his mother was trying to invent some type of space-time ninjutsu using fuinjutsu. One day a horde of random ninja came and killed both of his parents, and burned their bodies. He used the incomplete space time ninjutsu to escape, and it seems it brought him here." Spoke Hashirama.

"That's heart breaking. Now we will have to mourn Itama once more, and his fallen wife, but at least we have our nephew." Spoke the smiling Tobirama.

"Yes that is true, and…" but that is all Hashirama got out, when a frantic medical nin came rushing into the room.

"Lord Hokage Lord Hokage!" shouted the hysterical looking head doctor of the hospital. This caused those in the room to raise their eyes. The head doctor was known for his leave headedness and his ability to remain calm under pressure. To see him like this was surprising to say the least.

"Yes what is it doc?" asked the smiling Hashirama. Everyone sweat dropped at the crappy nick name, but did not vocalize it.

"HE HAS THE MOKUTON BLOODLINE!" shouted the doctor.

Everyone was shell shocked by this. Instantly their thoughts started racing a million miles an hour though their heads. How does he have Mokuton? Did Itama have it? If he did then why was he able to pass it on, but not me? Many thoughts like this were running though their heads.

"How?" asked Hiruzen, shocking everyone there. They had forgotten he was there in all of the confusion. Hiruzen had a tick mark on his head from their reaction, but other than that let it go.

"The only thing I can come up with is that Hashirama-sama's bloodline is only partially ingrained into his DNA. It probably allows him to use it, but not pass it on. This boy, Naruto was his name, on the other hand is different. He has the full blown Mokuton bloodline, and will even be able to pass it on to his children. It also probably explains why his hair is green. It must be a physical manifestation of the bloodline" Spoke the doctor.

Everyone was shell shocked by this. Hashirama had hoped the Mokuton bloodline would become the Senju clan's bloodline, or his brothers unnaturally high water affinity, but it appeared he could not pass it on, but it seemed his nephew would be able to. The Senju clan's numbers had dwindled into the teens, so he could be the answer they were looking for. Now the Senju clan could be reborn.

"Ok doctor thank you for the update." Spoke Tobirama, as he looked at his brother.

"When he wakes up, bring him to the Senju clan compound, and introduce him to everyone. I have to get back to the office, or else the paper work will start to flow out of it." Spoke Hashirama, as he sulked away. Sometimes he wished he had let Madara be the Hokage so that he would not have to deal with the paper work that came with being a kage.

(Four hours later)

"Uhhggg why do I feel like crap?" spoke Naruto, as he sat up.

"Whoa little nephew you should not be moving about too much. You did have the unfortunate experience of being on the receiving end of a space-time ninjutsu failure." Spoke Tobirama, as he stood next to Naruto's bed.

Naruto had inherited a mixture of his parent's facial features. He had forest green hair that spiked out in some areas, but was pulled back thanks to how long it was. He had tan skin, with two green lines on each cheek, much like Tobirama, and had a handsome angular face. His eyes were a florescent green color, and his hair was shaggy, and hung to mid back. It was held in a style that reminded him much of Madara, but he figured he was seeing things.

Naruto saw the man standing to the side of his bed. He was a tall, fair-skinned man with white, shaggy hair, red colored eyes, and three red markings on his face — one under each of his eyes, and one on his chin. He wore the wartime attire of his kin: armor emblazoned with the Senju symbol worn over a simple black suit, with a distinctive white fur collar. This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and upper arms. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and a happuri engraved with the Konoha emblem, in the place of the more traditional forehead protector. Beneath his shoulder armor he wore two bands on each arm.

"Hmmm you match the description of my uncle Tobirama as my dad depicted you would look like. What you doing here?" asked Naruto with a curious look on his face. Tobirama almost face faulted by the question, but persevered. He remembered his late brother's ability to annoy the crap out of him, but could make it seem like he was not doing anything.

"I am here to bring you to the Senju clan house so you can get settled in." spoke the smiling Tobirama. He was shocked by what he heard next.

"What if I did not want to live in the Senju clan compound?" asked Naruto. His father had told about how his grandfather did not care about his son's wants, and placed him on the battlefield, and did not want the Senju of this village to do the same to him.

"Well I guess you could get a publicly pair for apartment that orphans are given, but they are only given to children who wish to join the ninja academy to become ninja." Spoke the shocked Tobirama.

"That sounds good. I was able to grab all of the scrolls, money, and some of the other things from my house when my mom sensed the ninja coming." Spoke Naruto, as he got out of his bed, and walked up to Tobirama.

"Ok just follow me." Spoke Tobirama. He began walking to the apartment complex that held the orphans that were training to become ninja for the hidden leaf village, but was wondering how he would explain this to Hashirama.

After fifteen minutes of walking through the village, receiving all kinds of looks from the villagers, they finally arrived at the apartment complex. It was a nice building, and was made with a strange design in mind it was a rounded building with red tiles at the top.

Naruto watched as Tobirama talked to the owner of the building. After a few minutes Tobirama was walking towards him with a set of keys in his hand.

"Alright Naruto the top floor is all yours. The manager said it was the least he could do for a member of the Senju clan, but since I did not feel like explaining the situation I just let it slide." Spoke Tobirama.

"It's cool I guess. Do you want to show me around?" asked Naruto.

"Sure what do you want to see first?" asked Tobirama. He was happy he would get to spend time with his nephew, because at first he was scared he would just show him away.

"I need to get some ninja equipment to practice with, I need to find some different tiajutsu styles as I am already trying to invent my own, start training in ninjutsu, learn how to throw weapons, chakra control, and so much more." Spoke the constantly depressing Naruto.

"Hahahaha well I can see your really taking this ninja thing seriously, so why don't you let me help you out." Spoke Tobirama, as he walked through the village.

There first stop was a place called the 'Iron Shinobi'. It was a family run business that had almost every weapon known to man inside.

"Ok Naruto you can look for anything you want, and I will pay for it." Spoke Tobirama.

"Ok uncle." Spoke Naruto as he looked around the shop.

He was amazed at the wide selection that was available to him. They had katanas, scythe, axes, sickles, chains, kunai, shuriken, senbon, or anything else a ninja could want. They had armor similar to Tobirama's, and some that seemed to be made purely for stealth.

After looking around for a while Naruto grabbed some sealing scrolls, and started to seal up everything he wanted. First he sealed up a couple hundred kunai, shuriken, a few flash bombs, a few sets of ninja attire, a battle fan that was about as big as he was, and a tanto for close range. When he was done he put the scrolls on the table.

"Naruto why do you want a battle fan?" asked Tobirama. The only person he knew that used it was Madara, but he was a part of the Uchiha clan and they were not on the best of terms with the Senju clan.

"I like it I guess. It is very practical as well. It can be used as a shield, like a sword, act as a median for wind release, and so much more." Spoke Naruto.

Tobirama was shocked by the level of thought Naruto put into his decision. He figured Naruto was some kind of genius, which would not be uncommon in the Senju clan. He quickly packed up all of the things Naruto grabbed, and paid the man at the counter.

The man was crying at all the money he was making which made Naruto and Tobirama laugh. Naruto quickly went into the changing room to change into his new attire. When he came out Tobirama was generally surprised. He was not sure what to think when Naruto bout the clothes, but could see now that it was a good decision.

He was wearing a dark green high neck shirt with short sleeves that zipped up at the front. It had the Senju symbol on the back in black. He had on long loose fitting black pants that had black tape around the ankles. He was also wearing black open toed sandals, black arm guards, as well as a grey apron/sash type thing around his waist that was supported by a forest green rope like belt. All in all he was sure Naruto was going to have some serious fan girl problems, but figured it would be funnier to see it happen then to warn Naruto and have it reduced.

The second stop was a furniture store. Naruto got a nice king sized bed, a black leather couch with the additional pieces, a flat screen TV, a green and black rug, and some pictures to hang up in his room.

After that they dropped off all of his stuff at his apartment, where they had to unload all of Naruto's new things. Naruto set up all of the scrolls he had in one room, all of his ninja equipment in another, and put all of his clothes in his bed room.

"Whew that was troublesome." Spoke Tobirama, as he sat down.

"Hahaha you sound like that Nara we saw on the streets." laughed Naruto. Tobirama put his face in his hands and started saying it was not true to himself, which caused Naruto to laugh harder.

"Alright I think that is enough laughing at my expense for one day." Spoke Tobirama, as he walked for the door.

"Alright I will see you tomorrow for training." Spoke Naruto, as he waved Tobirama goodbye.

"Alright see you tomorrow." Spoke Tobirama, as he disappeared in a water shunshin.

'I am going to have to tell him not to do that in my house. I don't want mold after all.' thought Naruto, as he started to watch some TV.

(In the Hokage's office)

Tobirama appeared in the Hokage's office using his custom water body flicker technique. It was custom because the water would just come out of nowhere and swirl into itself until Tobirama was reformed with it.

"Hey bro how it the paper work coming" joked Tobirama as he took a seat in front of his brother's desk.

"Laugh it up now, but one day I might just pass all of this paperwork on to you" spoke Hashirama as he grinned at the horrified look on his brother's face.

"You wouldn't dare" spoke the incredulous Tobirama, with a hint of fear in his voice. His brother only laughed at his expense and went to ask the question Tobirama had been dreading.

"So how is Naruto fairing? Did he meet the other Senju? How did he like everything" asked the happy Hashirama. He saw the uneasy look on his brothers face and instantly knew he was about to tell him something that he did not want to hear.

"Well Naruto did not actually meet any other Senju or even see the clan compound" spoke Tobirama in a casual voice like what he was saying was not that important.

Hashirama gave his brother a hard look, but right before he said anything someone came through the door. The only people who would have the nerve to enter the Hokage's office without so much as a knock or any warning was either Tobirama who was already in the room or Madara Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan, and the strongest ninja in the entire village save for Hashirama himself.

Hashirama just smiled at his old friend, but Tobirama gave him a harsh glare. It was no secret that Tobirama did not trust the Uchiha clan. They were like fire and water to the Senju clan. Tobirama just figured they were waiting for the Senju clan to go extinct before they made their move on the village.

"Oh, now this is a surprise. What brings you here Madara" asked Hashirama.

"I heard that you found a long lost family member and I came here to congratulate you on such a joyous occasion" spoke Madara in his smooth voice.

"Yes we found my nephew Naruto Senju, and I am proud to say that the Mokuton bloodline limit will now be an official bloodline limit of the Senju Clan" spoke Hashirama as he just radiated pure joy.

Madara looked very shocked by this news, and was planning on meeting the newest Senju, but Tobirama was looking at him with hate, and his brother with annoyance. Tobirama could not believe his brother just gave out that information so freely. Naruto was the only chance the Senju clan had for gaining its own official bloodline, and now his brother just bursts out telling everyone before the boy could even really defend himself.

"Well that is interesting. I will no doubt help you and your clans declining population as bloodline users do have the choice to enter the Clan Restoration Act should they be the last male member of their clan and or bloodline" spoke Madara, as he rubbed his chin. He then looked at Hashirama with a intrigued look that did not sit right with Tobirama and asked Hashirama a question.

"So what type of young man is he? What types of ninja arts does he find interesting? Does he have any skill like you Hashirama or is he a waste of space" asked Madara as he tried to get a feel for the newest Senju. Tobirama went to say something, but his brother cut him off.

"I didn't get to spend a lot of time with him thanks to this infernal paper work, but Tobirama here did spend much of the day with him, so I am sure he will be willing to tell you and me a little bit about out Naruto" spoke Hashirama. Tobirama gave him a quick glare that Hashirama ignored, and turned to Madara with a look of contempt before he started talking.

"He was very interesting, and I could tell he is very gifted in every form of ninjutsu I introduced him to. He easily grasped difficult concepts, and was able to plan out what would be wasteful and what would be useful for his future shinobi career. He seems to have an interest in using the gunbai and wind style ninjutsu in combination together. He said that they were a great match and that he would want to learn how to use them together when he masters the gunbai. He also seems to be a natural at using his Mokuton and was even able to grow a few trees with just a single one handed hand seal when he started practicing it. Genjutsu does interest him somewhat, but it is not a major selling point apparently, but fuinjutsu does interest him a lot and he is already adept at using fuinjutsu. I am sure Mito would love to meet him and teach him all she knows. He has a naturally strong body and prefers to use a combination of speed, strength, and fast reflexes when he fights, and has already started to develop his own tiajutsu style that he calls the "Strong Fist", but is not yet complete. He is also very smart, and was able to match me word for word when I tried to weasel out more about his skills then I saw when he was training. I do believe he is a sensor nin as when I tried to spy on him he seemed to know someone was there and really dumbed down his skills showing how gifted he is as espionage" spoke Tobirama, as he saw the shocked expressions on both Hashirama and Madara's faces. It was almost worth being in the same room as Madara to see the usually stoke Uchiha make a facial expression that made him look like a fish.

"You are as observant as always Tobirama. To be able to tell all of that even when the boy obviously was trying to make himself look weak is truly amazing" spoke Hashirama.

Tobirama smiled at his brother and gave him a nod, but kept an eye on Madara. He had a calculating look to his face, and if Tobirama was not mistaken a look of curiosity. He would have to make sure Madara was not going to corrupt Naruto because if he tried he would have to put a stop to it immediately.

"Well that certainly is interesting. I just came here to give you two my congratulations, so now I will be on my way" spoke Madara as he left the office.

"Hashirama you know Madara will try something with Naruto, so why did you just let him leave without so much as a warning? What if he starts to corrupt Naruto" asked Tobirama. He saw his brother had that same look of peace on his face, and he just wanted to slap him senseless.

"Madara will probably check in on Naruto, but I doubt he does anything that will jeopardize himself or the other Uchiha. I truly believe Madara has seen the light and is a changed man" spoke Hashirama as he got back to doing his paperwork. Tobirama gave him a hard glare before using his 'Water Style: Body Flicker Jutsu' to leave the office.

(With Madara)

Madara was walking through the village, and strait towards Naruto's new flat. He ignored the friendly waves from the villagers, and ninja alike and kept his thoughts to himself as he walked.

'If he is interested in wind style ninjutsu and learning how to use the gunbai then I am the only person who will truly be able to teach him. That way I will learn if he is like Hashirama and his belief that someday all people will be able to be at peace when they finally understand one another or Tobirama who only believe peace can come from a deadlock in power. There is no way either of those will ever happen. The only way true peace will ever be attained is if some powerful entity forced them to be at peace' thought Madara, as he entered Naruto's apartment building.

Madara did not even need to ask which room Naruto was on as his sensor abilities simply locked onto the largest chakra source, and man was it big. The boy already had jonin level chakra reserves, and he was still so young. Also his chakra was powerful, and if Madara had really thought about it he would have realized it was even more powerful than Hashirama's when he was that age. Madara could since the boy was training the wall walking technique right now, and that made Madara figure he was already training to be a ninja. When he got to the door he knocked twice and waited for Naruto to answer the door.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had just got done reading all of the chakra control exercises and decided to start training. He tried the leaf floating exercise but it was far too easy so he moved on to the next level and started trying the wall walking technique. It was a little easier, but after ten minutes he had the hand of it and only needed to make it second nature so that it would be practical to use in the field. That was when he heard a knock at his door.

Naruto was not a skilled sensor, but he did have a little control over it and he could feel the massive chakra source on the other side of his door. He knew that whoever this ninja was very strong, so Naruto stood up, and walked to the door with a kunai hidden behind his back. When he opened the door he thought he was looking at a natural born killer. The man just had that look in his eyes that said he was not only good at killing people he actually did not mind killing them either. Naruto knew he would have to be careful around this man.

(Madara)

Madara was not expecting Naruto to look the way that he did. This boy had green hair which was odd, but the markings on his face made Madara sure that he had the right boy, as only Senju had markings like that. He could see that the boy was analyzing him with his eyes the best that he could which was good as all ninja needed to be perceptive. He also noticed Naruto's right hand was behind his back and that made Madara grin. The boy had the making of a truly powerful ninja if he was already thinking this far ahead.

(Back to normal view)

"Hello, who are you" asked Naruto, as he looked at the man. He had that samurai armor on like his uncle, but this mans was read with a black outfit underneath giving him an ominous look. He also had those red eyes that his father had warned him about. If he was not mistaken the eyes were called the sharingan, and they were the bloodline limit of the Uchiha clan. He knew all about the dojutsu from his father, as the man made sure he knew everything there was to know about the Uchiha's and their bloodline. As soon as he saw the man had the sharingan he looked down at the man's chest to avoid looking into the man's eyes. He did not feel like being locked in a powerful illusion or being controlled.

"I am Madara Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan. I was wondering if I could come in and speak with you" spoke Madara, but he was pleased to see that Naruto avoided making eye contact with him. It only proved that the boy was smart, and had somehow gained information on the Uchiha's clan dojutsu. He figured Tobirama had filled the boys head with a bunch of nonsense, but did not say anything.

"Of course, but may I ask why the head of the Uchiha clan wishes to see me" asked Naruto, as he fixed two cups of tea for him and his guest.

"Of course you may. I caught word that you appeared in our village, and went to congratulate my friend, your uncle, Hashirama on finding a long lost relative, but then I found out a bit about you from Tobirama and discovered you were an interesting person so I decided to come and meet you myself, and I must say you haven't yet disappointed me" spoke Madara. He was pleased to see that Naruto had skillfully avoided his gaze even when he tried to get Naruto to look into his eyes on purpose.

"I thought he was keeping an unnaturally close eye on me. It was probably him who was watching me as I trained as well. He is very good at hiding his chakra source, but not as good as me" spoke Naruto as he grinned. Madara was curious as to what he meant, but knew it was probably something that he should save for later.

"Yes he did keep a very good eye on you, and that is how I discovered you had an interest on learning how to use a gunbai as well as wind release. I could help you there. I am the only person in the leaf at the moment that can use wind release, and I am also the only person in the leaf that can be considered a master of using the gunbai, so what do you say, do you wish to learn under me" asked Madara.

"Why would you want to teach me? I may be of Senju descent, but I am also half Uzumaki both of which you clan hate vehemently. I don't see were you would benefit' spoke Naruto. Madara only smiled, this child just kept interesting him.

"I am very interested in you as a person and a ninja, but if people see me mentoring you as they say then people will believe that the Senju Uchiha feud is dying and that will make the interrelation in the village run much more smoothly" spoke Madara. He could already see that Naruto did not believe what he said, but did not question further. 'This child really is interesting' thought Madara.

"I would like it if you taught me, so long as you realize that this was your choice and do not expect me to pay you back for it as I did not ask for this favor you just offered it" spoke Naruto, as he crossed his arms. He saw Madara smile, and was not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Of course, but I do have two questions that I would like to ask you If that is ok" spoke Madara with a look of interest on his face. Naruto raised an eye brow at that but nodded his head anyways.

"What is your views on peace, and how old are you" asked Madara. Naruto was not expecting that, but did not let it show on his face.

"I don't believe in piece as the gods made us imperfect therefore anything we do or make shall be imperfect as a result. People only use the word peace when they want to gain something or have no idea what they are talking about, and I am six" spoke Naruto. Madara was very surprised by Naruto's response, and could only figure it was the Uzumaki in him speaking as they were hard core realists that never believed in peace.

"Well Naruto let's get your training started" spoke Madara. Naruto just nodded his head, and got ready for probably the most intense workout in his entire life.


End file.
